A New Legend
by strouplionheart
Summary: You chose to stay with the ones you love. But in a twisted way, fate has chosen to reward you for your choice.
1. Chapter 1

A New Legend

Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is for Musashi: Samurai Legend, not Brave Fencer. Just wanted to make sure you knew before you read on.

The aura of the shining crystal above them exuded down to the leveled flooring of the Chamber of Rites, as the six maidens of the elemental swords stood within each circle, using their magic to cast a spell. Between them, in the middle of the room, stood the seventh maiden, the lovely Princess Mycella, dressed in her ceremonial robes. In her hands, she carried a summoner's staff, one used to channel her magic accordingly. She was preparing to cast a spell to send a summoned hero back to his home. However, to her dismay...this was also the man she loved.

The man stood firmly before her, his long, brown hair seeming to float in midair. "I'm counting on you, Mycella." His face lit with a grin.

She nodded. "Okay." How could she refuse that grin? She had all but forgotten what they'd been through before this.

Kidnapped by Ganryu, her people forced to produce magic to fuel Gandrake Enterprises in their evil experiments, and being in a constant state of overall danger...and only one man stood above them all to rescue her from all of it. And that man was the very same one standing before her now. Miyamoto Musashi, a young swordsman who quickly became the hero of so many. He triumphed over countless enemies, traveled many distant and treacherous lands...and won the hearts of seven maidens. But even though the others were obviously interested, he didn't seem to pay it much attention. In fact, he seemed more fascinated with her. He always had, ever since the first day they met. It was only natural that she was going to hesitate in sending him away...but perhaps it was for the best.

"I...I'm going to miss you, Musashi..."

He smiled and nodded, placing his right hand gently on her cheek. He felt a single tear fall from her beautiful blue orbs. "Yeah...I will, too." In the spur of a moment, he brought her into a passionate hug, holding her tightly and not letting go. "I'll never forget my time here...or the maidens...or...you..."

She couldn't hold back the sadness, but she tried so diligently to force it back so he wouldn't notice. "Y-Yes..."

As he released her, he stood within the glowing circle on the tiled floor, waiting to be sent back home to his world. But as he turned around to face Mycella, he noticed it right away; the sadness in her eyes. Guilt consumed him, and it wouldn't let up. "Mycella..." What else could he say? She managed to give him a smile and force back the tears so he couldn't see them. Of course, it didn't work.

As she lifted her arms into the sky, she began to chant for the summoning spell. As the tension of magical energy grew stronger and began to exude more clearly, Musashi could already realize just how empty he would feel. Was he really going to let this chance slide by? He knew that, no matter how long he refused to ponder the thought, he would regret this decision. That's why, right before the spell was complete, he made a stand. He placed his hands gently on Mycella's as he stepped outside of the circle, slowly lowering her arms so the spell would lose effect. She blinked at him, confused. "Musashi?"

A smile was lit across his face. "I can't do it...I can't leave you guys behind. I've had so much fun being here in Antheum...and...I don't wanna lose that. That's why...I want you all to drop the summon spell!"

Of course, the maidens didn't mind; all of them had smiles across their faces. Except for Mirabo, but that was only because her smile was more like a grin. Clochette was busy doing mental cheers and backflips and whatnot. The maidens, all except for Mycella, returned to their daily lives, bowing to Musashi and Mycella and giving the swordsman a cute little hug before leaving. They knew it was time for these two to sit down and talk. Before Musashi could even speak a word, Mycella placed a finger on his lips. "Come back to the quarters. We'll talk there."

As Musashi and Mycella returned to the quarters, they grabbed two chairs and sat across from one another. "Musashi...I feel bad for what I've done..."

Musashi blinked. "Whaddya mean?"

"Well...I let my emotions take over. Even if I could have pulled it together...I...I wouldn't have sent you back home. Not without some kind of casualty."

"Oh..." He rubbed the back of his head. "Well, hey, you don't have to worry too much, right? After all, I'm staying here."

She placed her hand gently on the table, hoping Musashi would get the message. "Musashi...why did you stay behind? I could've..."

He smiled at her, and slowly, he understood what she wanted. He placed his hand on hers, and gazed deeply into her gorgeous eyes. "I...I stayed...because of...you, Mycella."

She felt her face flush a little red. "R...Really? Me?"

He nodded. "Yeah. For you. Not for anything else. For you."

"Musashi...I...I don't know what to say..."

He smiled. "Just say what you want to."

She gazed at him, his eyes entangling her to reply to him. "What I...want to say..." She felt a little cornered, but she knew it was normal. She'd never been with a man before. She'd never even been in a relationship! Especially not with a young, handsome hero! Her cheeks went from flushed to crimson, and she couldn't help but process some rather "suggestive" thoughts. "I...I want..." She rose from her chair and walked slowly over to Musashi, bending down and getting in position for a kiss. His cheeks turned a bright red, and he slowly but surely moved in to comply. Their eyes were closed, and their lips soon touched. About five seconds in the kiss, Musashi broke away with a surprised look on his face. "Hey!"

Mycella blinked in confusion. "W...What's wrong, Musashi?"

He placed a hand on her chin, lifting it so her eyes met his. "You're sneaky. That's what that 'spell of certain victory' of yours felt like!"

She giggled, and she couldn't stop. "I can't believe you remember that...!"

He laughed. "Yeah, well, it was only a couple days ago."

"When you promised me you wouldn't die..."

"Yeah. When I made you that promise."

They shared a tense gaze, and instead of going back to her chair, Mycella steadily flopped onto Musashi's lap. She was positioned where her feet were behind him, sitting comfortably on him. She pulled him in for a passionate kiss, finally closing the sexual tension. He hesitantly replied with the kiss, playing along with his lover. Her hands massaged his neck, and his hands caressed her hips. They were both falling deeper and deeper into the world of lust as their kiss continued. As they finally split, they managed to catch their breaths. "More...Musashi, I want you so badly..." That was all she could say before she found herself kissing him even harder than before. Their heads swerved in the moment, engaging one another in the kiss. Their tongues explored each other's mouths, and they got more intense by the moment. Mycella was on top of Musashi in his chair, and after a short period of time, they had tilted out of it and fallen to the ground, completely ignorant to that fact. They were still kissing madly, until the door to the Chief's Quarters suddenly flung open. They had about half a second to straighten themselves up, but it didn't seem to fly by the unexpected guest. "Ohhhh! Looks like you two finally got frisky!"

Mycella's entire face was flushed red. "H-Hello...Clochette. Is there...umm...something you needed?"

The purple-haired belle winked at the mystic princess, and she giggled. "Oh, you're daddy just told me to tell you that he's throwing a celebration feast for Musashi! He expects both of you to be there, you know!"

Musashi scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "You guys didn't have to plan a huge party for me...I'm not **that** great."

Clochette tiptoed over to Musashi and suddenly lunged into him, holding him tight in her embrace and causing a sense of jealousy in Mycella. "Of **course** you deserve a party, Musashi! You handsome hero!"

Clochette felt a hand grasp itself firmly on her attire, and it flung her off of Musashi and out the door. "We'll be there, Clochette! Thank you!" Her false happiness wasn't all too explored as she slammed the door shut. She walked back over to Musashi and offered him her hand. But as her hand reached lower to pick him up, his face lit with a grin and pulled her down back on top of him as his hand met with hers. He latched her into another kiss, and she immediately replied with her own. There was a long period of sexual tension around them, and finally, after so long, after rescuing the Mystics, the six maidens, and herself-three times, mind you-they finally had the chance to close that tension. They were alone. **All** alone.

She felt her lips break off of his. "Musashi..." Her voice was filled with a sort of lust.

His hand gently placed itself on her torso, and it slid up to her spaghetti strap and lowered it from her right shoulder. "I know. You don't have to say a word." He continued to kiss her as he managed to slide down the left strap, until all that was in his way was a white bra. As her top fell from her chest, a moderately large pair of breasts were revealed underneath a white bra. Musashi couldn't help but blush; all this time, that top had been hiding such a lovely pair, and he'd never noticed it before? Well, scratch that; he **definitely** noticed. It's part of why he always woke up with a rock-hard erection. It would seem that such thoughts had crossed even his dreams at night.

Mycella didn't seem exactly hesitant, and if she was trying to put up a fight, it wasn't working; she didn't lift a finger to stop her love from proceeding. She knew how he felt about her, and he knew how she felt about him, and this was the one perfect moment to prove their feelings for one another. But before they continued, a light knock was heard at the door. Mycella's hands swiftly restored her top, placing the straps back on her shoulders and dressing herself once again. "C-Come in!"

In came a small, red-haired girl with what seemed to be upside-down, pink-painted ice cream cones in her hair. "Hi, Musashi! Hi, Princess!"

Mycella giggled at the girl's enthusiasm. "Hello, Mirabo. How are you today?"

Mirabo giggled. "I'm busy, along with my sister! We're all getting ready for the big feast!"

Musashi smiled slightly. "I'm telling you, I'm not that-" His words were interrupted by the small girl.

"Of course you're worth it! Musashi, you've-"

Another voice interrupted her, one that sounded strangely similar to her own. "You've saved the people of Antheum, rescued the six maidens, found and restored the five swords, and even saved our princess. Not only that, but you utterly destroyed Gandrake and his company. We owe everything we have to you."

Mycella nodded in agreement, topped off with a warm smile. "Exactly, Maribo. I couldn't have said it better myself."

The girl smiled. "You're quite welcome, Princess." She walked over to Musashi, and gestured for him to lower his head so he could hear her next words. Surprisingly, it wasn't a message he received; rather, a firm smack on the head. "Ouch! Hey, what was that for?" Musashi questioned, rubbing the spot she hit with his fingers.

"That's for thinking you're not a hero."

"A hero, huh? Now I **know** you guys are giving me too much credit."

This time, she jumped to his height...and smacked him firmly across the face. Surprisingly to him, Mycella didn't do anything about it; she was a little too busy giggling like crazy. She found this a very amusing sight. The twins started for the door to leave, and they turned around to face their hero. "Welcome home, Musashi!" They bolted out the door and back to their preparations.

The princess took the hero's hand, and they walked outside together. Upon exiting the room, they could already feel a sense of freedom; Antheum still wasn't completely finished, so the beautiful sky shined through the village just as brilliantly as when he first arrived here. It's one of the reasons Musashi loved Antheum so. Sure, it was on the back of a flying whale in the sky, but hey, you can't get much cooler than that, can you? Mycella stepped in front of her love, and she stared into his eyes. "You still have your room, Musashi." Her voice was trying to hint at something, and luckily, Musashi immediately knew what she was going for. He chuckled. "Sure, but after the feast, okay?"

She made a cute little pouty face. "Ohhhhh...fine." She felt Musashi's hand place itself on her cheek, and he moved her in for a kiss. As they broke apart from one another, he smiled gently at her. "Thanks." She couldn't resist that smile, nor could she resist him period. She felt completely powerless to say no. She couldn't; plain and simple. "Sure..." That was about all she could muster. Musashi walked a little bit forward, towards the elevator. "I'm gonna be resting in my room. I'll see you at the feast, okay?"

"Huh? You're not gonna spend time with me?"

"Hmm? You want me to stick around longer?"

She giggled. "Of course I do! Let's stay together, just for a little longer?"

He laughed. "Okay, okay, I give. Where do you wanna go?"

She felt like playing with him, moving her hands onto his muscles and striking at temptation. "I'd love to see how strong you are in the Arena."

He grinned widely. "Then get ready to be amazed! I didn't beat Gandrake and his goons with cheat codes, you know!"

She giggled. "Yeah, I guess so, huh?" She swerved her arms into his, so he would escort her to the Arena. Upon arriving, they were greeted by the owner, Golovnin. "Ahh! If it isn't Musashi!"

"Hey there, Golovnin! How's business?"

"Booming, of course! And I owe it all to you, Musashi."

"Huh? How come?"

"Well, I've got more people participating now because of what you did. When they saw you defeat Gandrake, everyone was given so much fighting spirit and energy, and this is the perfect place to blow off both! Business couldn't be better, boy!"

He laughed. "Well, I'm glad you're doing okay!"

He stroked his beard and laughed. "I'm glad to see you two finally got together!"

Their cheeks turned red, and they turned away from each other's sight. The elderly fighter laughed even harder. "Oh, I'm just joking! You two go about it at your own pace. Now, then, was there something you needed?"

Musashi tightened his hand into a fist. "Yep! Sign me up for an Arena match!"

"Excellent! Which one?"

"Hmm...I'm gonna go with the Arena Idol Challenge!"

Golovnin was caught off guard. "Istara? Oh, Musashi, you shouldn't right now..."

He blinked in confusion. "Why not? Did something happen?"

"Istara left for Picodon Jungle a while ago. I haven't heard a word from her since she left."

Mycella put her hand on her mouth. "That's not good...!"

Musashi grinned and tightened his fist. "Relax, Golovnin! I'll go find her for you!"

"Oh? You will? Well, I'd be most grateful, m'boy!"

Musashi started for the door, but he was stopped by Mycella's grasp. "Wait..." She tightened her hold on his arm; she didn't want him to leave. Not after deciding to stay with her. "You're really...going to leave?"

"Yeah...I have to find Istara."

"But...you'll...you'll be hurt..."

Golovnin laughed with a triumphant tone. "Oh, I don't think you need to worry about him too much, Princess! The boy saved our people, remember?"

She felt her grip get a little more loose. "Y-Yes...but..."

She felt the hero's hand place itself gently on her cheek. His lips met with hers, asking for another kiss. As she participated, her eyes shut and her hand caressed his cheek. At this point, it was unhealthy for the elderly man to watch; his nose was practically flooded with blood.

"I'll be back. I promise."

"Okay...Just...be careful."

"Don't worry. I will."

His feet dashed him out the door, and he was on his way to Banon's office. She sighed as she watched him leave, Golovnin gently placing his hand on her shoulder. "Ahh...he sure is a hero, isn't he?"

She giggled. "Yeah...he's **my** hero."

-AT PICODON JUNGLE-

The bloodstained bones of Ninjaroids flooded the ground, tainting the plant life with the red fluid, poisoning it all. A brilliant sword reflected the elegant sunlight from its silver-yet stained-blade. It was grasped tightly within its wielder's hand, ready to strike at any given opportunity. "Where the hell are these coming from?" Istara, the Maiden of Wind, was hunting and killing every last Ninjaroid that still remained from Gandrake Enterprises. After the destruction of the villainous corporation, it was believed that all menaces borne from such a tainted place were all destroyed or just simply vanished. Before she sheathed her blade, she could feel the presence of something behind her. Her grip on the hilt became tighter, ready to strike at the enemy. "I'll give you 'til the count of five before I run you through with my sword!"

Nothing happened. She respected her offer, and she began to count down. "Five..." She didn't move any more than a small twitch. "Four..." She knew where it was going to lead to. "**Three!**" Before she even thought of counting down three more numbers, she dashed at top-speed behind her, only to be shocked that the "enemy" had blocked her attack. She looked into the face of her guest, only to see that it was Musashi. "Damn...is that any way to say hello?"

She sheathed her sword. "I thought heroes weren't supposed to be sneaky."

He grinned. "Yeah, well, I gotta have some good with the bad."

"If you say so. What're you doing here?"

"I came to get you, Istara. Golovnin's worried about you."

"Golovnin? Why's he worried about me? He knows I can take care of myself."

He walked up to her slowly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Because he cares about you, Istara. And so do the people of Antheum."

She felt a little guilty now, what with her cold approach. "I...I know. I just had to come back here."

"Is it the Picobeans?"

"No, nothing like that." She turned to face the other direction. "I came here...because I know something's wrong with the forest."

"The forest itself?"

"Yeah. If you listen closely...you'll hear it crying."

"Crying? That can't be good..." He opened his ears a little wider to try and hear something, only to be disappointed when he discovered no other kind of sound other than his breathing.

"It's fine, Musashi. I didn't expect anyone else to really understand."

He snapped back into reality. "Sorry, Istara. You gonna stick around here?"

She shook her head. "No...I'll go back home with you. Might as well if I'm just gonna have YOU come back and find me again."

"Hey! I try to be a hero, all right?"

She walked up to him and punched his right arm, laughing slightly. "You don't have to try, Musashi. You've more than proven yourself."

He shrugged his shoulders with a chuckle. "I guess so."

"Anyway, let's head back to Antheum."

"Right."

-BACK AT ANTHEUM-

The city of Antheum was, for lack of a more complex phrase, busy. The Mystics were working their absolute best to ensure that Musashi understood how much they appreciated him saving them all. Mycella and Clochette had been helping the other Mystics to hang up a sign, which read in big, bold gold letters, "We Love You, Musashi!" They had decided to do their share and take over, also leaving them some time to talk amongst themselves while working. Clochette, of course, was not always the greatest person to carry on girl talks with, what with her bubbly attitude.

"So, Mycella, what exactly were you doing with Musashi?" She was pinning the sign up to a pillar.

Mycella almost tripped off of her ladder, which obviously would have been disastrous. "C-Come again?"

"Y'know...when I walked in on you two a while ago. Tell me the details!"

"Clochette, I don't know what you're-"

"Oh, don't try and play it off, princess! It's obvious to everyone in Antheum that you like him. Why don't you get him to pop the question?"

She nearly flipped off of her ladder that time. It was shaking and rattling like crazy, until she finally managed to regain balance. "I-I don't know if I'm ready for something like that, Clochette..."

She snickered. "Oh? But you're ready for sex, right?"

Her entire face turned a bright crimson. "C-Clochette...please change the subject, now."

"Nuh-uh. You gotta tell me when you plan on making him marry you!"

"But what if mother or father don't-"

"Pfft! You kidding? Of course Banon and Femiore' will approve of it! They love the guy, just like everyone else here!"

"Ohhh...Ohh...I don't know, Clochette. I just don't know..."

She felt herself lose balance once again, only this time, she fell off of the ladder and headed downwards to the ground. But before she landed, she felt herself being held by something. As she looked up to see, she realized that she was in the arms of Musashi. He grinned at her. "Hiya."

She giggled at him. "Hiya."

He placed her back on her feet, and he looked up to see the sign. "Wow...you all're doing so much for me..."

"Well, Musashi, you've earned it...to say the least. We all owe way more than this to you. We owe you our very lives."

"Yeah, well...I didn't mind doing it, y'know."

She smiled warmly at him, and she moved in closer to him for a kiss. "Oh, I know." They kissed once again, and Clochette found it necessary to stare and watch. As she did, she found herself losing balance on her ladder, and she actually fell butt-first onto the ground. "Owww!" To her dismay, the two lovers didn't even notice her. They were greeted by Mirabo and Maribo soon before that happened.

"So, Musashi? Do you like it?" asked a seemingly tired Mirabo.

He bent down to her level, and he hugged her warmly. "I love it, you two. You all did a wonderful job."

Maribo giggled. "Oh, it's not done yet. We still have a little bit more to do."

He glanced over at her. "Hmm? Like what?"

"We still have to set up...**that** thing."

Mycella blinked at her. "**that** thing? Umm...what might that be, Maribo?"

Mirabo giggled. "Oh, we can't tell you! It's a surprise!"

Maribo nodded. "Yes, a very nice one, too." The twins scurried off to return to preparing the feast, and that left Musashi and Mycella to themselves. At least, for now.

"Musashi? How did things with Istara go?"

"Oh. Right. She's talking with Banon right now."

"Hmm? My father? Wonder why..."

"Probably telling him about what she told me."

"What'd she tell you, Musashi?"

"She said that...something was wrong with the forest. Something wrong with the actual jungle itself."

"Really? That sounds bad...and ominous."

"Yeah, I know. But if I know Istara, then I know she can handle it."

She giggled. "Yeah, that's definitely true." The two began to walk hand in hand back upstairs, and over to the elevator. They walked back to the Chief's Quarters before Mycella stopped in front of Musashi and smiled brightly. "I'm gonna get some rest for the festival."

"Okay. I'll see you there, then?"

She nodded. "Definitely." She kissed him one last time on the lips as she entered through the door and retired to her room. Musashi walked back slowly towards the elevator, when he was suddenly greeted by Burrini, Maiden of Earth. "Oh! Hello, Musashi!"

"Hey there, Burrini!"

"How are you this fine day?"

"Oh, uhh...fine. You?"

She didn't quite respond just yet. She seemed like she was...lost. As if she was in a huge daze. He snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Hey, Burrini? You okay?"

She didn't respond. Musashi didn't hesitate to pick her up and carry her. "Let's take you to Tunnbrodd. You need some rest." As he hurried off to Tunnbrodd's Bread with her in hand, he entered the store and greeted the baker. "Oh! Burrini! Yes, yes! Please, Musashi. Bring her to her room." He hurried to the back and set her on the bed he saw first, covering her up with the sheet and returning to the entrance of the store. Tunnbrodd seemed a little distracted by his apprentice. "Thank you, Musashi."

He smiled. "Not a problem. So hey, what was that all about?"

He sighed. "Well, see, she's trying to become like me. She's studying under my wing. She's my apprentice cook."

"Yeah, she **did** say something like that before. But what's that got to do with anything?"

"Well, for the past few days, she hasn't been sleeping. She's stayed up all those nights studying the recipes I have in the back room, and testing them out all the time. She's been working so hard to get the right ingredients down for the right recipes. There are times she succeeds, but..."

"More times when she fails."

"Exactly. So, she's been sleepless for who knows how long trying to figure out the secrets of making the perfect dishes. It bothers me that she's not sleeping, but it also makes me proud to see her determination. That's why I'm not making such a huge fuss about it."

Musashi chuckled. "Yeah, I can reason with that. She's working hard, and you've gotta give her credit for that."

"Yes, I do." He laughed. "Well, I need to thank you for bringing her here. I'll see you at the festival, Musashi!"

He turned around to leave the shop. "All right. Later, Tunnbrodd!" He left the store and retreated back to his quarters. It was just as he left it; a little empty, yet still roomy. There were still stainless windows and samurai swords hanging near his bed. His Imagicard collection, which was absolutely complete, sat in a glass case near his dresser, so they would refrain from being damaged in any way possible. He released a yawn, and his arms stretched outwards and back down. "I think it's time for a little shut eye." He nearly dove into the bed and began to cuddle with the sheets, slowly drifting off to sleep, ready to awaken for the festival.

When the hour finally arrived, Musashi found himself slowly waking up to the sound of music and people talking from outside of his quarters. As he slowly rose from his bed, he grabbed his sword and slowly turned the knob of his door, opening it to reveal the outside. Shortly after doing so, he was bombarded by the shouts of the Mystics. "**WE LOVE YOU, MUSASHI!**" It was hard to make out any familiar voices; it was a lot of people. They all began clapping with an energetic tempo, and a few whistles were thrown into the mix. He laughed as they began to applaud him, and he saw that Banon, Femiore' and Mycella were awaiting him in the center of the first floor, where he remembered the final showdown with Gandrake. As he approached them, Femiore' approached him and, to his surprise, gave him a motherly hug, one that was tight and warming. It would seem that the big speech prepared at the beginning of the festival had already been given, since the rest of the crowd returned to their good time.

"Thank you so much, Musashi. For everything you've done for us."

Banon approached him and patted him on the shoulder firmly. "Yes, my boy! We all owe everything to you!"

Mycella approached him last, and she kissed him briefly on the lips. "Yes. Thank you so much, Musashi."

He blushed, scratching the back of his head. "Nah, it...it was nothin.' Don't worry about it."

Suddenly, Mirabo and Maribo approached them, holding a small box in their hands. "Here you go, Musashi!" they both said, holding up the box for him to take.

He took the box from their hands. "Thanks, you two." He began to examine it with a puzzled look. "Uhh...what is it?"

The two twins glanced at one another, and they both grinned, looking back to Musashi. "That's the **thing**!"

"What's the **thing**?"

"Something we made just for you, Musashi: the Heartquencher!"


	2. Chapter 2

A New Legend

Chapter 2

He blinked in confusion at their statement. "The...what?"

"The Heartquencher!" replied Mirabo. "Go ahead! Try it out!"

He began to tilt the box in various directions, still holding it in place. "Err...how?"

Maribo gestured for him to give her the box, and as he did, she opened it for him and handed it back to him. "All you have to do is hold the box to your heart, and think of a name."

He blinked. "A name? Any name?"

Mirabo launched onto his shoulder. "No, silly!" she giggled. "You have to think of the name of the person you love!"

His cheeks turned red. "Person...I love?"

"Of course!" She lifted her pointer finger. "That's why it's called the Heartquencher! It reveals the heart's true desire; the one it wants to be with more than anyone in the world!"

Maribo tugged on Musashi's hand. "Please, use it now. Mirabo and I have a wager."

"A...what?"

"You see, she believes that when you open the box, her name is going to shoot into the sky."

"So, wait...**that's** what this thing does?"

"Yes. When you use that box, know that everyone in Antheum will know who you love the most."

"Greeeaat..."

"Anyways, Mirabo thinks that you'll choose her. But I bet against her."

He smiled, relieved at first. "Well? Whose name do you think is gonna show up?"

She gave Musashi an "Isn't it obvious" expression on her face. "Mycella."

Mycella's cheeks turned red. "M-Me? Really?"

Musashi's entire face lit crimson. "B-But...I..."

Mirabo launched off of him, pulling on Maribo's hair slightly. "Nuh-**uh**! **My** name's gonna launch out of that box! Just you wait and see!"

"The box responds to who its holder loves, Mirabo. The stronger the love for her, the more fireworks will shoot out and light the sky. And since we all know how much Mycella means to Musashi, we can expect a light show."

"No, no, no, no, no, **no**!" She stomped the ground repeatedly. "**My** name's gonna fire off! Just watch!"

All three girls were a little anxious to see what would happen, even though Maribo obviously looked the calmest about it. As he saw that the three girls were looking right at him, he lowered his head to peek inside the box. He slowly closed his eyes to think. "The one most important to me..." He didn't really have to think long enough. He already knew the answer. "It's..."

"Oh, one more thing," interrupted Maribo. "When you want to find the answer, you have to say, 'shoot.'"

He nodded. "Gotcha." He once again lowered his head to stare at the box, and his eyes closed once again. Mycella, of all people, was about to burst from the tension. About twenty seconds after he closed his eyes, they suddenly launched open. "**Shoot**!" Within the next second, a magic rocket blasted off into the sky, emitting a beautiful glowing aura and causing sparks of magic to litter the area upon its explosion in the sky. Mirabo watched impatiently as the name began to form from the glowing orb of light that stayed in the air. It began to trace out a name, the name of the one Musashi loved the most out of everyone he possibly knew. Everyone in Antheum was watching it at this point, and as the name finally formed, every single one of them began to cheer until they couldn't anymore. Even Banon had to comfort Femiore' because she was crying tears of joy. He was about to cry, too, but he did his best to force back the tears. Musashi smiled widely as he saw the name finish, and as it did, it began to exude a beautiful aura of different colors, which poured down gracefully upon the village.

Mirabo began to stomp the ground in rage...again. "THAT'S NOT FAIR!" She bolted off in a rageful tone, and Maribo followed her afterwards. But before she went too far, she gestured Musashi to lean downwards to meet her level. She whispered in his ear:

"I told you so."

He smiled. "And you were right."

She ran off after her sister. Musashi noticed that Mycella had tears in her eyes, watching the sky emit the beautiful, glowing aura...one that was coming from her name.

"Is this...real?" Her voice was a little cracked because she was crying.

Musashi turned to face her. He smiled warmly at her. "It is." He took her hands, and he kissed her forehead. "Mycella, you're the most important person in my life. I couldn't even think of living without you. You're the whole reason I decided to stay behind, here in Antheum."

"Musashi...I'm so happy..."

He took her hand with both of his, and he gazed deeply into her beautiful blue eyes. "Mycella..."

"Yes?"

He kissed her deeply, and placed his hand on her cheek, releasing her from his lips shortly afterwards.

"I love you."

She was taken aback by those three words. She knew what they were, and she had an understanding of what they meant. But for someone she knew to actually say it to her like this, when the moment, timing, and situation were all perfect...It was more than she could bear. She practically fell into Musashi's embrace, and he held her closely, hugging her tightly. She lifted her head from his torso, and stared into his eyes, a wide smile with tears on it spread across her face.

"Musashi...I love you, too!"

He smiled, and they shared yet another passionate kiss, this time, more intense and more satisfying than the previous one. As they broke away from the kiss, they stood there, gazing intently at one another, warm, loving smiles on their faces, sharing another kiss every few seconds.

As the name in the sky began to dim down, Musashi found himself being lead back to his quarters...by Mycella. She opened the door for him and dragged him inside, engaging him in a passionate kiss once more. Eventually, as they moved their hands through their bodies, swerving back and forth with their tongues and heads, she lead him to the bed, which was not neatly made, of course. Her hand tugged on his torso lightly, causing him to fall steadily onto the surface of the bed, atop the sheets. Before he had much time to gather himself, she was already making her move on him, locking their lips together once again, her hand placed on his chest. Their tongues excavated the insides of their mouths, and after a rough, sturdy minute, she peeked down to notice a bulge from his pants.

Roughly her entire face was red, filled with both embarrassment and confusion. Obviously, she hadn't the slightest clue as of what to do in this situation, so it was, for lack of a more efficient word, awkward. But unbeknownst to her, this was Musashi's first time, as well. Trusting only her instinct, she hesitantly reached for his pants, removing the part of it that protected his boxers. She felt lucky to find a zipper placed conveniently in the middle, and after realizing it, she unzipped him to reveal the bulge in its full glory. It flopped out of his pants and directly in her face, almost touching her nose. This was an obvious notification that he was average or better, so she wouldn't exactly be displeased. She pulled down his boxers to reveal the skin underneath, and she covered her mouth with her hands.

"My god! I had no idea, Musashi!"

He threw a confused look at her. "Whaddya mean? Is it not good enough for you?"

She shook her head, her orbs still glued to his member. "No, not at all. In fact...it's more than what I was expecting!"

"P-Please don't stare at it like that."

She giggled with embarrassment. "S-Sorry. It's just...I've never seen one before!"

He blinked. "So, this is your first time, then?"

She turned away slowly from him, feeling a little distressed. "I'm sorry. I'm not gonna be the best at this, but..."

She felt his hand reach for her face, and he kissed her deeply. "It's all right. I'm no different."

"You mean-"

"Uh-huh. This is my first time, too."

"You're kidding!" She pushed him back onto the bed.

"Nope. I'm really a virgin."

She giggled playfully. "Well, that's about to change."

He grinned at her gestures. "Lead the way, my princess."

"Gladly." She manually lowered the straps of her top and positioned herself on top of Musashi. As she flung the shirt off of her torso, the only thing in the way of her cleavage was that white bra she wore. She giggled as her hands reached behind her, jetting the bra off of her chest and exposing her upper body. She leaned down to kiss Musashi, engaging him in a somewhat aggressive tongue battle. As she preoccupied him, she reached for her skirt and slid it off of her legs, revealing her entire body completely; she wasn't wearing anything under that. Afterwards, her right hand gently grabbed ahold of his manhood, stroking it in an up-and-down motion at a steady pace. Musashi's right hand placed itself seductively on her hide, his fingers sneaking down to her entrance. They danced steadily along the edges of her clit, and as they did, he could have sworn he heard moans of satisfaction and lust within his lover as they were kissing. In fact, she broke away from their kiss temporarily to release a moan; it was causing her to feel so entranced to their sexual encounter. She positioned herself in a way where she was hovering over him, and she grabbed Musashi by his meat and looked back up at him.

"I love you, Musashi."

He gazed into her eyes, and he smiled. "I love you, Mycella."

She giggled, and with such a reassuring phrase, she slowly lowered herself so Musashi had entered inside of her. As he did, she echoed a slight moan of pain, and blood eerily dripped from her passage. It was definitely official; Musashi knew that this was, indeed, her first time having sex.

"Mycella!"

She shook her head. "It's fine. I'm fine. It just...stings a little."

She wasn't lying; she picked up right where they left off without hesitation. After the few seconds of hurting, it started to feel incredible to her. She was almost obsessed with how the experience felt. As she rose up and fell back down onto him, allowing him to enter her so many times, Musashi felt strange. Stranger than usual. He was sensing some kind of sensation building inside of him. It felt as if though he was going to release something.

"Mycella...I think I'm about to..."

"M-Me, too! Let's do it together!"

He rose up to hold her tightly in his embrace, and within seconds afterwards, he released his load inside of her. His head was buried into her breasts, her skin tingling at his warm breath blowing against her. They were both exhausted, both attempting to regain their normal breathing patterns. After recovering their respiratory systems, they both fell over onto the bed, Mycella reaching her hand onto his revealed chest. She could feel his warm discharge oozing out from inside of her, dripping down onto the sheets of the bed. She leaned up to look him in the eyes.

"That was wonderful."

"Yeah. You were great, for this being your first time."

She giggled. "Likewise."

She leaned down to kiss him, his arms wrapping around her once again to hold her close as they shared their lip locking. She broke away from him and smiled warmly, their eyes still locked onto one another's.

"I love you."

He placed his hand on her cheek, and his smile extended. "I love you more."

She giggled at his comment, and she reached down for the sheets that they had kicked off of the bed so they could fall asleep in one another's embrace. She snuggled up against him in a comfortable position, his arm placed kindly around her. She closed her eyes and released a yawn from her mouth.

"Not in a million years."


End file.
